Belladonna
by ChildLibra
Summary: There are in fact places weirder then the Magical World. As Harry is about to find out. Warnings inside.


Title: Belladonna

Author: Aryn-Kitten

Rating: M

Warnings: Het, Slash, lack of logic from Harvest Moon

Summary: There are in fact places weirder than the Magical World. Harry has just found this out.

Author's Note: This is going to revolve around a mix of Harry Potter and Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I've played most of the Harvest Moon games, and have found that this is the one I like best. It starts a year (and a season give or take) before the 'main character' of Harvest Moon: AP shows up. There will be heterosexual relationships in this story, as well as homosexual, if this bothers you, please don't continue to read. Thank you.

* * *

"I'd rather not be here anymore 'Mione," I muttered softly. Beside me, my fluffy brown haired best-friend laughed at my misery. She looped her arm through mine, and dragged me to the refreshment table.

"You are the only person I know of who completely hates parties thrown in his honor." She stated as I grabbed myself a glass of punch, and then proceeded to snort into it. Sarcastically.

"You try having over twenty parties 'thrown in your honor' in less then a week, that everyone insists you must be a part of. That and I'm sure Molly's plotting a way to get me to dance with Ginny tonight." This time it was her turn to snort into her drink.

"Alright already, let me finish this drink and then we can leave back to the flat, alright?" She threw a grin in my direction and finished her drink. Slowly. It took us close to ten minutes to sneak out of the party without anyone seeing us and getting past the Diggory's anti-apparition wards before apparating to the flat. Once there I flopped down on the couch, grinning lopsidedly at Hermione. She tsked and sat on her chair. We sat in silence for well over half an hour, both lost in our own thoughts.

I had been in the Magical World for eight years now. I had both fallen in love with it, and hated it with all of my heart. I loved the freedom of Magic; there was nothing I couldn't do with it, nothing to hold me back, no limits. However, for the most part the people in the Magical World left much to be desired.

I was both loved and detested by most of them, I had saved them from a monster they had helped create, and I was so much more powerful then them, they were bound to be afraid of me. Even those who called me friend had betrayed me, excepting of course 'Mione.

When the war had finally finished and all was said and done, and I had decided, and informed Ginny that there was no chance that we would be getting back together, she had made a(n admittedly weak) love potion to try and convince me to get together with her. When I found out what she had done, I had been appalled. And when I hoped to get support from the Weasley family, they told me I should get over it, after all Ginny was just a 17 year old girl, she didn't understand what she had done. Molly even actively supported her daughters' choice to be 'aggressive'. And that had been the straw that had finally broken the camels back in my friendship with Ron. When Hermione found out what had happened, she went ballistic on the entire family, calling the no-good, fame-seeking, gold-digging, scum feeders. Then she had proceeded to move me in with her.

"'Mione…I don't want to be here anymore." I murmured. She looked at me and arched an eyebrow. Slowly she got up and moved to one of her many bookcases, and grabbed a small leather bound book.

"I've been wondering when you were going to say that, and I've already looked into it for you. I found a select group of Islands, off the coast of Japan, that are protected from any, and all, outside influence. This includes magical and non-magical users alike." She flipped the book open, and showed me a well worn map of several large islands. "The largest of them would take around fifteen days to walk from one end to the other. And all of these islands are protected by a 'Harvest Goddess', and a 'Harvest God', although there is very limited knowledge about these so called gods." She looked at me with a slight grin, and handed me the book. "Think about it, if they agree to let you stay there, there would be no way anyone from this world could get to you!"I blinked at her for a moment, before shaking my head.

"Sometimes it scary how well you know me. You want me to read this, and think about it then?" I received a bright grin and a nod from her and settled down on the couch to read. It took me around three hours to get through the entire thing, and by then it was around midnight. Even then, I decided that I would read it again.

Apparently these islands were so well protected from outside influence by their 'gods' that even time ran differently there then here. Instead of a nice three hundred sixty-five days in a year, they had one hundred and twelve. Each season was twenty-eight days long, and the other seasons never broached in on the others. The 'Harvest Goddess' was in charge of making sure no one entered their lands without her express permission, and the 'Harvest God' made sure that the weather that happened was never too bad. The 'Harvest Goddess' was also in charge of making sure the land was healthy and happy.

I smiled at the thought of it, and slowly drifted off to sleep, missing Hermione's smile and sad eyes.

* * *

Please critique. Also I have eight chapters in planning stages, if you wish to see something in this story, give me an idea.


End file.
